Die with me
by Serosa
Summary: Kurama lay down to rest for just one moment. He doesn't want to wake up. Halloweenfic. Shounen ai, sadness, fluff, lime. Kurama x Kuronue


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I wish I owned Halloween.**

**Warning: Shonen ai, sadness, lime, fluff.**

**Die with me**

Parties were always fun. Especially costume parties like Halloween. The Halloween party Yusuke had thrown was a success. That's what Kurama thought at least. He had dressed up as Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, and everyone found it kind of funny. Yusuke made a pretty good monster of Frankenstein. Keiko was an impressive dead bride. And Kuwabara dressed up as a classy villain from one of those black and white European movies. He had even dyed his hair grey, and painted his skin white. Hiei hadn't really put any effort on a costume, but he seemed quite happy to be able to walk around with both his jagan eye and sword exposed. In fact, all the demons in their group had had fun simply being themselves. And sometime after midnight, everyone was already a bit tipsy. Kurama had simply lied down on Yusuke's bed, away from the chaos, for a little while. But against his intentions, his eyes fell closed.

When he opened them he wasn't even near a bed.

'I must be dreaming,' the redhead thought as he looked at the forest surrounding him. The smells, sounds and sights, they were all something he had met only in the Makai.

'I'm defiantly dreaming.'

"Kurama..! What are you standing there for? Run!" The fox spirit was jerked out of his thoughts by a pair of arms pulling him into a full speed run. Kurama quickly turned his head towards the demon beside him and nearly stopped dead in his tracks. Only the strong arms of the black-haired demon taller than him kept him running.

"K-Kuronue?" the redhead whispered in disbelief. The demon cast Kurama an odd look out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong with you? Did you get hit by a poison dart or something?" Kuronue asked, panting a bit between words. His tone was teasing and even a bit annoyed, but his eyes betrayed fear and concern.

"N-no. No. I'm fine. We'll talk about it later." If there'll be a later. Kurama found himself clutching an item he remembered very well in his hand. His pale, clawed, demonic hand. It was while stealing this very item, that Kuronue lost his life.

Once certain that his partner was now stabile, Kuronue let go of Kurama and satisfied himself with running only a few steps behind the fox. The white haired male didn't look too well and Kuronue wanted to be able to help in case Kurama suddenly collapsed. The destined sound of a chain braking seemed too loud in the sound-filled forest in both demons' ears. Kuronue slid to a halt and turned to go after the pendant.

"Kuronue, don't!"

"I need it!"

Oh, how often had those words haunted Kurama's dreams and memory? How often had he wished he'd never heard them? But this time, if there was a slightest chance of saving his partners life, Kurama wished to all the gods that he'd manage. The silver fox turned towards where the pendant lay and conjured his rose whip. With the other hand he sent out a selection of vines that wrapped themselves around the taller demon. Kuronue turned towards his partner with anger.

"What are you doing, Kurama?!" The fox paid no attention to the bat, but instead flicked his wrist, sending the rose whip towards the pendant. The tip of the whip wrapped itself around the jewelry and with one quick movement the broken necklace lay on Kurama's palm. He turned his golden eyes towards Kuronue and sighed silently in relief.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested. The bat-demon gave him an odd look, but nodded nonetheless and the two thieves sprinted into the forest, away from their pursuers, and away from danger.

Later that night the two demons arrived at a smaller village, where they checked into a tavern. The very same tavern Kurama had spent a night in once, mourning his most loved partner's death. But now Kuronue was alive. He was alive and breathing and with Kurama. If this truly was a dream, Kurama hoped he'd never have to wake up. Oh, how he hoped it would be real. Once safely inside their room, the demons breathed out and relaxed. In a way, Kurama wasn't all too surprised to notice that it was the very same room he had rented that terrible night. Kurama sat down on the bed, (there was only one) and looked at the stolen artifact. Kuronue pulled off his boots and sat down opposite of Kurama, pulling away the artifact and placing it on the nightstand.

"Why didn't you want me to get my pendant?" the bat asked. Kurama pulled out the necklace from one of his hidden pockets and handed it to Kuronue. The dark-haired man didn't take it.

"I just didn't like the situation, that's all," Kurama answered. "I… smelled a trap, you could say." At Kuronue's disbelieving look he added: "Does it really matter? We're safe now. Both of us." The taller of the two sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position before pulling the other into his lap. Kurama was startled at first and clamped a clawed hand onto Kuronue's shoulder, but he soon relaxed and smiled slyly.

"You're in the mood, huh?" he asked his partner. Kuronue carefully tilted the fox's head back as he answered:

"I'm still running with adrenaline." As if it explained everything. In a way, it did. Kurama let his head fall back and closed his eyes as warm lips traced unknown paths over his skin.

"We nearly died, you know," Kuronue murmured against his throat. The sensation sent shivers down Kurama's spine but the words cooled his desire.

"Mood breaker," he mumbled sourly.

"Sorry," Kuronue answered with a smirk, never taking his lips away. Kurama moved closer to his partner, if possible, with his legs spread on each side of Kuronue's waist. The bat supported Kurama's back and neck and his lips kept traveling, now with an occasional nip from his teeth. Kurama's silver ears flicked back in pleasure and the delighted wagging of his tail turned into uncontrolled twitching. But then again, when had Kurama ever had any control over his rebellious tail?

Oh, he'd been dreaming of this for ages, thinking it could never happen again. If this too was a dream, it was the most real to life he had ever had.

"Seems I'm not the only one 'in the mood'," Kuronue chuckled.

"Sh- Shut… up," Kurama breathed, earning nothing but more chuckles from the dark-haired demon. Distantly he remembered the broken pendant, still in his clutched hand, as its edges dug into his palm.

"You've been waiting for a long time, haven't you," the bat asked. Without thinking, Kurama agreed with a slight "Un."

"You wouldn't have had to wait if I hadn't died," Kuronue continued. It was like someone poured a bucket of cold water on Kurama. His eyes snapped open and his whole body froze. Kuronue didn't seem to take any notice. He simply eased the fox onto the bed and covered him with his warm body.

"…Kuronue?" Kurama asked timidly like a young kit. Kuronue lifted his head and looked straight into Kurama's fearful eyes.

"Why didn't you save me, Kurama?" he asked. "Like you did tonight?" Kurama opened and closed his mouth but couldn't make a sound. "Answer me, Kurama!" The bat-demon snapped. Kurama flinched and suddenly he felt very vulnerable lying under the other man.

"I… I couldn't," he managed to choke out. "I didn't know. I didn't! I wish I had. I'm so sorry Kuronue…" Kuronue was silent for a while, simply watching the fox. Then he lowered his head and gave Kurama a soft peck on the lips.

"Don't apologize. I'm not angry," he said tenderly and kissed the fox again. "Not anymore. Not when you're here with me. Will you stay with me, Kurama?" The demon kissed Kurama for a third time before kissing his jaw, his barely visible Adams apple and his collar bone. Stay? Yes, Kurama wanted to stay. He wanted it so much. Arching a bit into Kuronue's touch the fox nodded his agreement.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I know," Kuronue murmured and shifted slightly. His hands traveled over Kurama's body, feeling every muscle as his lips continued working on the fox's neck. "But we're together now," the taller demon continued. Kurama could almost feel himself sinking deeper into the mattress and the world around them ceased to exist. "Stay with me. Come with me," Kuronue whispered. And Kurama was ever so willing to do so.

"Die with me, Kurama," Kuronue said softly. "Come with me." Kurama almost agreed before the words fully sunk in. It took all of his willpower to shove Kuronue off of him and to sit up. As he did so, the fox realized that everything around them had disappeared. The room and the bed, everything, and the two demons were surrounded by a swirling darkness that kept reaching out for them as if it were alive. Kurama looked at his partner with disbelief.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Kuronue wondered. "I though… Don't you want to stay with me?" Kurama's ears fell.

"Yes… Yes of course I want to, but…" As Kurama tried to figure out how to explain, Kuronue moved forward and wrapped the fox in his embrace.

"No buts, Kurama. Please, stay with me. Come with me. Join me in death." Kurama pushed away Kuronue's arms.

"I can't. I… Isn't there any other way?" The golden eyes searched Kuronue's indigo blue ones without finding an answer. The bat-demon sighed and leaned back a little.

"All your life, you've tried to change the past. When I died, you wanted to bring me back. So much so that you were willing to believe that impostor 'demon god' dressed up as me. When your demon self died and you ran of into that human body, you wanted to turn back into a full blood demon so much you were ready to force the answer out of Suzuka. You're never content with what you have.

"I'm dead, Kurama. And I'll stay dead unless I'm reincarnated. And even then the Kuronue you know will not exist anymore. I can't come back to life. If you really want to be with me, you'll have to join me. You'll have to die. So which will it be, Kurama? Give up your life and stay with me, or say goodbye to me and continue living? For once in your life, make up your mind."

Kurama hung his head. No. He didn't want to leave Kuronue. But neither did he want to die. His ears dropped low as he realized what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Kuronue," he answered sadly. "I wish I could stay, but… It's not my time. Someday I'll die and I'll come find you, but not yet. So if you can, just wait for me. And I'll be with you someday, I promise." The silver-haired demon looked his partner in the eyes, sad and determined at the same time. Kuronue nodded once, leaned forward and kissed Kurama.

"You'd better keep that promise fox," he said. Kurama nodded and closing his eyes he pulled the bat-demon into another, deeper kiss. When he opened his eyes again he was back on Yusuke's bed. As the music from the living room assaulted Kurama's ears he took a deep breath, remembering his dream. It had felt so real. The redhead almost expected to see Kuronue stretched out beside him. But dream or not, Kuronue had been right. The bat-demon was dead. Kurama couldn't change that.

"It would have been nice to know he'd actually be waiting for me, though," the fox said out loud. 'Wistful thinking' he reminded himself. It was just a stupid dream. Kurama moved to sit up but a sharp pain in his hand stopped him. As he lifted his hand to inspect it he was surprised to find blood seeping from between his fingers. The redhead slowly uncurled his fingers and gasped. On his palm lay Kuronue's broken pendant. The sharp edges had dug into his skin and broken through it. Hence the blood. A silly smile found its way to Kurama's face. He examined the broken chain and with two sharp blades of grass he repaired it. After sliding the pendant around his neck the redhead turned his eyes towards the window, and the indigo sky behind it.

'Don't worry, Kuronue. I will keep my promise. When my time comes.'

**Happy Halloween everyone.**

**I feel sort of annoyed for using a fraise from one of HIM's songs. Join me in death. (It's a good band, though.) Truthfully, it was the only thing I could think of writing there though.**

**Well, It wasn't an all that great of a story anyway. But then again, what can you expect. I'm writing on this the evening before it has to be moved to when I usually check and double check my stories before posting them. Even my celebration stories, which are written months before the date. I've just been really busy.**

**I still hope you've enjoyed this somewhat, at least.**


End file.
